Reconciliations
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Takes place one year after Shirley left; Laverne and friends deal with the past. ***Explains Lenny's disappearance***
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG, for now... 

Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm not making money, please don't sue :-) If posting/archiving my fic, please leave the *entire* header in tact (ie: this portion with my disclaimer, etc) 

Distribution: Squeaky, FG, Missy, myself, & the L&L site. Anyone else must ask & submit their homepage link so I can *find* the fic when it's posted... I like to know where my stuff ends up 

Summary(*shrugs*): L&L romance (eventually), the title pretty much says it all 

* * * * * 

  
The door to Laverne's California apartment opened and she trudged in, slamming the door closed behind her. On her way to the couch, she discarded her coat, her purse, and then, when she sat on the couch, she kicked off her shoes, and rested her feet on the coffee table.   
How Shirley hated it when she did that. Laverne smiled, thinking about it, then about Shirley.   
Somehow, no matter what, every week Laverne got a call from her, even if Shirley only had two minutes to talk, she and Laverne would make the most of those two minutes.   
Of course, after the call, Laverne could always expect Squiggy to show up, asking about what they had talked about. She'd tell him in the briefest way possible and then kick him out.   
Then Laverne would call Carmine. He'd come over and then they would talk about Shirley's phone call.   
This was all something she could depend on. Every week. And it made her smile.   
However, despite Shirley's cheerfulness over the phone, Laverne could hear a longing in her best friend's voice. She wasn't exactly sure what the longing was for--because she knew that Shirley was happy, she *had* married her doctor, after all--but she had some very good guesses as to what she missed.   
Laverne's reverie then shifted and her smile faded to a look of wonder. The one problem that really bothered her most, she couldn't believe that she felt so much anguish over.   
She just didn't know what had happened to Lenny.   
It seemed to her as though he had just disappeared. Even Squiggy didn't know where he was.   
Lenny just didn't live with Squiggy anymore, even though everything he owned was still in the apartment.   
Almost everything remained, actually. There were two definite things that Lenny had taked with him: his Lone Wolf jacket and his guitar. 

  
Suddenly, Laverne's reverie was broken by a pounding at her door. She got up, went over to the door, unlatched it, and opened it.   
"Squig? You're a day early. Shirl ain't gonna call till tomorrow," Laverne said.   
"Don'tcha think I know that?" Squiggy said, annoyed, and invited himself in. "An' this ain't no social visit neither: your mail was in my box again. I'm gonna wring that guy's neck one-a these days." He handed over the small stack of mail.   
Laverne flipped through the stack. "Ewww... how to remove unwanted grease spots. Squig, you can have that one." She handed him the envelope, then continued through the stack. "What the-?" She stopped when she got to a postcard. She flipped it over and read it: "Vernie, make room. You've got three days, Shirl."   
"I don't get it, why does she want ya to make a room in three days?" Squiggy said.   
"Naw, Squig, this means Shirl's comin' ta visit!" Laverne said, happily, then paused a beat. "An' it only took her a year." She frowned.   
"Yeah, well, lemme know when she shows up, heh? I wanna throw her a welcomin' party," Squiggy said.   
Laverne looked at him skeptically. "Why don't ya just admit that ya wanna give her a kiss when she least expects it?"   
Squiggy laughed. "Ya think I wanna wait until she *does* espect it? Naw-way." He paused a beat. "I gotta go, I just hired a flea circus and the dog needs to be feeded." He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.   
Laverne sighed. "I wonder if I got enough time to call an' warn her..." She practically jumped when she heard the knock at the door. "Will ya go away, Squig...!" She opened the door.   
Carmine came in. "An' a good day to you, too, Laverne. Squiggy botherin' ya again?"   
"Nah, not really," Laverne replied, then paused a beat. "Guess what, I got a postcard from Shirl today!"   
"Yeah? That's great! What'd it say?" Carmine said.   
"Said 'make room, you've got three days, Shirl', so I figure she's comin' for a visit," Laverne said.   
"Can I see the card?" Carmine asked.   
"Sure," Laverne said, then handed him the postcard.   
"No mention of Walter..." Carmine commented. "An' the return address only has her name..."   
"Ya think they split up?" Laverne asked.   
"Maybe... hard to believe considerin' she always did wanna marry a doctor," Carmine replied, his expression changing.   
Laverne grinned. "An' what's *that* look for?"   
"What look?" Carmine asked.   
Laverne tapped the postcard. "You still wish it was you, don't ya?"   
"Com'on, Laverne...!" Carmine began, then paused, "yeah, I do."   
"That's all I wanna know. When she gets here, I'll make her tell me everythin', then I'll tell you. Who knows, maybe the two-a you can get back together," Laverne said.   
"Just no breakin' 'em up if they *are* still together, okay?" Carmine said.   
"Fine," Laverne replied, then winked.   
"I'm serious, Laverne," Carmine said.   
"Alright, I promise I won't break 'em up," Laverne agreed. 

  
Three days later...   
Laverne is running around her apartment, making last minute preparations for Shirley's return, when she hears a knock at the door.   
"Comin'!" Laverne called out, running for the door. She jumped up the two steps and nearly slammed into the door. She straightened herself out and opened the door. "Shir- wow!"   
"Vernie!" Shirley exclaimed, then hugged her semi-shocked friend. She held her at arm's length. "Vernie?" Laverne just pointed and Shirley laughed. "Wasn't expecting me to be pregnant?"   
Laverne gawked for another moment, before remembering how her mouth worked. "How far along?"   
"Eight months," Shirley replied.   
"That's great!" Laverne said, then bit her lip. "What about Walter?"   
Shirley's smile faded. "We just finished the divorce. Once he was out of those bandages, he was never around except for dinner and a place to sleep."   
"Too bad," Laverne said, then paused a beat. "Com'on, sit, take a load off... er, ya know what I mean." She closed the door after Shirley and took her suitcase, setting it down in front of the closet. She then went over and sat next to Shirley on the couch. "So... boy or girl?"   
"I don't know, I wanna be surprised," Shirley replied.   
"Ain't it gonna be tough raisin' the kid on your own?" Laverne asked.   
Shirley gave a nervous laugh.   
Laverne's eyes went wide. "Naw?"   
Shirley smiled. "Yeah... I'm here to stay!"   
"Awe, Shirl, this is great!" Laverne exclaimed. "What about the rest of your stuff?"   
"I had them shipped, so they should get here in a few days," Shirley answered.   
There's a knock at the door.   
"I'll think that's your stuff now," Laverne joked. "I'll get it." She got up, went over, and answered the door. "Hiya, Carmine!" She moved out of Shirley's line of sight.   
"Carmine!" Shirley said.   
"Angel Face!" Carmine said, then went around Laverne--leaving her to close the door--and over to the couch. He came to a screeching halt just before sitting. "You're pregnant?"   
"Naw, she's wearin' a pillow, Carmine," Laverne answered, sarcastically. She joined them at the couch, then sat Carmine down where she'd been sitting and took herself a seat on the arm of the couch behind Carmine.   
Shirley laughed. "I've been this way for eight months."   
"Congratulations, Angel Face, but what about-?" Carmine began.   
"Divorce... don't ask," Laverne answered.   
"Thanks, Vernie," Shirley said.   
"So, how long are you stayin'?" Carmine asked.   
"She's here to stay," Laverne answered, again.   
"Great!" Carmine said. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"   
"She don't-" Laverne began, but Shirley promptly clamped her hand over her mouth.   
"I don't know yet," Shirley replied, while Laverne nodded. She rolled her eyes and took her hand away. "Are you done?"   
"I won't answer for ya anymore, I promise," Laverne said.   
"But, Vernie, that's all I've told ya," Shirley said.   
"Well, then... done anythin' excitin'?" Laverne asked, then winked and grinned.   
Carmine laughed.   
"Laverne!" Shirley said, almost laughing herself.   
"Sorry, sorry, I had ta, I couldn't help myself," Laverne said, smirking. She paused a beat. "Well, have ya?" Shirley glared at her and she shrugged. 

  
That evening...   
"I guess not much has changed in the past year, huh," Shirley commented, poking at her pizza. "Including your cooking." She smirked.   
"Real funny, Shirl," Laverne said, then sat across from Shirley. "Naw, nothin's really changed... well..." She picked up a slice of pizza from the box and folded it in half.   
"Vernie, don't. You'll make a mess," Shirley said. "Has something changed? What is it?"   
Laverne flipped the end of the pizza into her mouth. She didn't reply and continued concentrating on her pizza.   
"You're going to make me guess... okay, I'll play along," Shirley said. "Let's see..." She looked around the room. Amazingly enough, she remembered everything being the same in the room. She turned back to Laverne. "Can I have a hint?"   
"I'm givin' you a hint," Laverne said, then flipped the pizza slice again.   
Shirley's eyes narrowed in confusion as she studied her friend. Suddenly, it came to her: "Where's Lenny?"   
Laverne shrugged. "Dunno. No one does, not even Squig. Just disappeared." She took a sip of Pepsi.   
"That doesn't sound like Lenny," Shirley commented, then focused on Laverne eating her pizza. "There's something else you're not telling me. What is it, Vernie?"   
"It's my fault," Laverne answered.   
"What!?" Shirley asked, loudly.   
Laverne glared at her. "Do ya hafta be so loud, Shirl?"   
"Answer me. Why is it your fault?" Shirley prodded.   
"Fine," Laverne said, then got up, went over to the coffee table, and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper. She went back over to the table and handed it to Shirley.   
Shirley unfolded the paper and looked at it. Her brow went up in surprise, then came down in confusion. "This is a proposal!"   
"Uh huh," Laverne said, then sighed.   
"And you said no?" Shirley assumed.   
Laverne nodded. "An' the next day, he was gone, the poor guy. I feel so guilty."   
"But, Vernie, if you meant no, then it was his choice," Shirley said, then caught Laverne's glare. "You didn't mean no?"   
"I thought he'd try again the next day, ya know, in person. I waited here all day. Finally, I went over and Squig told me he'd disappeared. Squig didn't even see 'im leave," Laverne explained, then shook her head. "I haven't been on a date since then, I've felt so bad." She gave a nervous laugh. "I've been so worried someone would find out it was my fault an' here I just told ya."   
"You had to tell someone so you could feel better," Shirley said.   
"A guilty conscience'll do that," Laverne said.   
Shirley reached her hand across the table and rested it on Laverne's. "He'll be okay." 

  
That night...   
"Shirl, I'm goin' for a walk, I'll be back later on," Laverne called out.   
Shirley poked her head around the upstairs door frame. "Okay, Vernie. Want me to wait up?"   
"If ya wanna, I'll be maybe an hour," Laverne said. She put her key in her pocket and left, locking the door behind her.   
Laverne went down the front steps of the building. She stopped at the bottom and glanced up at the moon and the stars. She smiled and continued walking. She went to the end of the block and made a right, heading towards the La Brea Tar Pit.   
She had told Shirley that this was just something she had to do and had done for several months. Of course, Shirley wanted the details, but Laverne just told her it was something that made her feel better.   
Laverne entered the park and headed for the bench nearest the tar pit, but stopped about thirty feet away when she saw someone already sitting on the bench. This was a probem she had been hoping to avoid. She very well couldn't ask them to get up and leave, that would be rude. She shrugged and walked over, then sat on the end farther away from the other inhabitant of the bench. Amazingly enough, the other person didn't seem to notice her, but, then, she didn't exactly take note of them either...   
"Com'ere often?"   
"Every night," Laverne answered, shortly. At first, she thought the man's voice was familiar, but ruled it out, thinking she was hearing things.   
A few minute of silence passed, then the man spoke up again: "Vernie?"   
Laverne, then, finally looked at him. "Len?" She tried to say more, but suddenly found her feelings were mixing.   
"Yeah," he answered, trying to smile. He paused. "Maybe I oughtta go..."   
"Naw, don't, it's alright," Laverne said. "What're ya doin' here?"   
"Well, even though it hurt, I did alotta thinkin'..." Lenny began.   
"Ya know thinkin' makes your brain hurt," Laverne scolded.   
Lenny shook his head. "I didn't mean that."   
"Oh," Laverne said, blushing. "Sorry."   
"S'alright," Lenny said, shrugging. "Anyway, I shouldn'ta left like I did, but... well..."   
"Stop, I know what ya mean, definitely," Laverne said, then sighed. "I'm sorry 'bout makin' ya leave."   
"Wasn't your fault, Vernie, I just kinda wanted ta leave," Lenny said.   
Laverne moved closer. "Where'd ya go?"   
"Since all I had was my guitar an' my sock money, I couldn't get too far, so I got a gig playin' at a coffee house. Paid pretty good, too," he explained. "I needed ta try som'en different an' I kinda enjoyed it.. but I missed you an' Squig."   
She smiled. "Thanks." She paused, then added, "This is good timin'."   
"Why?" he asked.   
"Shirl came back today," she replied.   
"Yeah? Came ta visit, huh?" he said.   
"Well, here ta stay, really," she said.   
"Her an' Walter separated?" Lenny asked.   
"Divorced, actually," Laverne corrected.   
"That's too bad," Lenny said.   
"So... ya wanna come back an' hear her tell it?" she asked.   
"I dunno if that's a good idea..." he said.   
"Why not?" she asked.   
"I can't just go back an' stay wit' Squig like nothin' happened," Lenny said.   
"Then stay with me an' Shirl," Laverne said. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean it."   
"Well..." he said, unsure.   
"Please?" she said.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
About ten minutes later, the girls' apartment door opened. Laverne entered and flipped a light switch, illuminating the room. She looked out the door. "Well, ya comin' or what?" She stepped away and Lenny appeared in the doorway.   
"Ya sure this is okay, Vernie?" Lenny asked.   
Laverne closed the door. "Yeah, I do. I'll admit that Shirl will prob'ly scream an' hurt our ears when she sees ya, but..." she paused and sighed, "I really think ya oughtta stay."   
"Thanks, Laverne," Lenny said, then went over to the couch, removed his guitar, and sat.   
"No problem. I'll go getcha a pillow and blanket..." Laverne said.   
Lenny pushed away his guitar. "No song, promise."   
She smiled, then went up the stairs and into the bedroom. She found Shirley sleeping with a tight grip on BooBooKitty, the only other belonging she'd brought with her.   
Laverne went into the closet, pulled out a pillow and a very familiar-looking green blanket. She paused, momentarily, her mind drifting to her confused feelings. She couldn't figure out how she felt. She knew Lenny didn't know that she *had* really liked him and that she'd realized that too late. Now, she wasn't sure if she should bring it up; she was actually afraid he might 'disappear' again.   
She grabbed the pillow and blanket and left the room. She went back downstairs and over to the couch. "Here ya go. Len." She handed him the stuff.   
"Thanks," Lenny said, then put the pillow down and began spreading the blanket.   
Laverne watched him and she could've sworn she saw the tiniest bit of surprise on his face when she gave him the same blanket and he'd realized it. She sighed, mentally. "Well, guess I'll get some sleep now. See ya in the mornin'." She turned back for the stairs.   
"'Night, Laverne," Lenny said, as she ascended the stairs.   
Laverne entered the bedroom again, but went straight into the bathroom, closing the door after her. She flipped the light switch, stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She just felt so confused. 

  
The next morning...   
The alarm went off and Shirley sat up, still tightly holding BooBooKitty. She laid the stuffed cat down on her pillow, then stretched and squealed.   
Laverne, who had been sleeping with her face in her pillow, turned her head to glare at Shirley.   
"Sorry," Shirley said, sheepishly, then smiled. "It feels so good to be back!"   
Laverne sat up. "It's good to have ya back, Shirl... despite that little squeal ya make every mornin'."   
"Thanks, Vernie... I think," Shirley said. She got up. "Oh, can I borrow a robe? I didn't bring one."   
"Sure, just grab one," Laverne replied.   
Shirley went over to the closet and picked a robe, then put it on. "Think I'll make some coffee to help wake us up." She left the room, then Laverne flopped backwards on her bed and pulled her blankets back up.   
Shirley descended the stairs, while tying her robe. She stopped just before the couch, noticing the blanket... and what looked like a rather large lump underneath it. She shook her head, then went to the foot of the couch and grabbed the end of the blanket.   
Then she noticed the black boots next to the couch.   
_'Oh, no...'_ she thought, then moved to the other end of the couch. Whoever it was had their head *under* the pillow. She lifted the pillow a little, but found that they also had their face mushed into the cushion because all she could see was dirty-blonde hair.   
Shirley shrugged, then removed the pillow from the person's head... and screamed.   
Laverne bolted up in her bed, jumped up, ran out of the room, and down the stairs, stopping at the opposite end of the couch.   
Shirley was holding the pillow like she was about to hit someone with it.   
In the meantime, Lenny had bolted up and moved away from Shirley. "Awe, Shirl, ya never threatened me wit' a pillow before!"   
"Laverne!" Shirley said. "I thought you said you didn't know where he was!"   
"I didn't!" Laverne said. "Now, put the pillow down before someone gets hurt."   
"Yeah, like me," Lenny commented.   
Shirley dropped the pillow and turned towards the kitchen. "I need coffee..." 

  
"...An' that's what happened," Lenny finished.   
Shirley just gaped, her jaw practically touching the table. She finally snapped out of it. "That's so... confusing." She paused, then slapped Lenny in the back of his head. "You could've *told* someone... anyone!"   
"Ow!" Lenny said, rubbing his head. "Geez, they ain't kiddin' when they say women get moody when they're pregnant!"   
Laverne laughed out loud, but stopped when Shirley glared at her.   
"Well, thank you very much," Shirley said, then rolled her eyes and sighed, then said, loudly, "I'm *not* moody!"   
This time, both Laverne and Lenny laughed.   
The apartment door swung open and Squiggy invited himself in. "What's all the noise in 'ere?" The others turned and looked at him. "Well!?"   
Lenny waved at him. "Hiya, Squig!"   
"Yeah, yeah, hiya, Len. Well, what's wit' the..." Squiggy said, stopping mid-sentence, then rushed over and wrapped one arm around Lenny's neck and gave him what look like a nugey with the other. "Stupid!"   
Shirley leaned closer to Laverne. "I'm glad you only gave me a hug."   
"You ain't mad at me, Squig?" Lenny asked, slightly stunned.   
"Mad? Naw... ya came back!" Squiggy said.   
"This is so touchin', I wish I had my camera," Laverne said, then smirked when the boys glared at her. "I'm only kiddin'."   
"You guys're great," Lenny said, finally freed of Squiggy's grip.   
Squiggy pulled up a chair. "Yeah, jus' no more disappearin' tricks unless it's part-a my magic act."   
"Ya got it, Squig," Lenny promised, "cross my heart, hope to die, and stick a needle in your eye."   
Shirley applauded. "As wonderful as all this is, I need to get dressed. Excuse me." She got up, went over to the stairs, and went up.   
"Hey, Len c'mon back and we can fix up your part-a the apartment," Squiggy said, standing.   
"Go on, I'll be there in a few minutes," Lenny said.   
Squiggy shrugged, but left.   
"Thanks, Laverne, I mean it," Lenny said.   
"Awe, it was nothin'," Laverne said.   
"Naw, really, Vernie, thank you," Lenny said, then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see ya later." He jumped up and left, grabbing his guitar on the way and slamming the door after him.   
Laverne's jaw dropped and she raised her hand to her cheek.   
At the top of the stairs, Shirley stepped out of the doorway. "Comin', Laverne?"   
"Yeah, I comin'," Laverne said and got up quickly.   
"Everything works out in the end," Shirley commented, picking out some clothes. "See, you don't have to feel guilty anymore." She paused. "Laverne?" She turned and found her sitting on the foot of her bed, dazed, with her hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?"   
Laverne finally snapped out of it. "Shirl, I gotta tell ya som'en, but ya gotta promise ya won't yell or scream."   
"I promise. What is it?" Shirley said.   
Laverne gave her a skeptical look, then shrugged. "Well, I think Len still likes me."   
"Of course he does, Laverne. You haven't done anything," Shirley said, laying out her clothes.   
"No, Shirl, I mean *like* like. He just gave me a kiss before he left just now," Laverne corrected, then watched as Shirley froze. "Don't do it, Shirl, ya promised!"   
Shirley looked at her... and smiled. "Vernie, if he doesn't ask you out soon, you ask him out, I know you want to."   
"Are ya feelin' okay, Shirl?" Laverne asked.   
"I feel fine! Wonderful, even! And I want to see you wonderful and right now you look like you're on Cloud 9, so go out with that boy already!"   
"An' here I thought you'd scream again," Laverne commented. 

  
The girls finished getting dressed and went downstairs.   
"Hey, Shirl, why don'tcha head over ta Cowboy Bill's and let Pop an' Edna know you're back. I'm sure they can find som'en for ya ta do," Laverne suggested.   
"Okay," Shirley agreed. "I won't ask what you're gonna do... but I want details." She left.   
Laverne left a few moments later, but headed for the boys' apartment. She knocked on the door and it opened after a few seconds.   
"Well, Laverne, it's only been 30 minutes since we last saw ya!" Squiggy announced.   
"Can it, Squig, I wanna talk to Len," Laverne said.   
"Fine," Squiggy said, then yelled, "*Lenny*!"   
Lenny, who had been reclined on the bottom bunk, jumped, and fell off, landing on the floor.   
"Thanks, Squig. If you're wonderin' where your voice is later, it's in my ear," Lavenre said.   
Lenny walked up behind Squiggy. "Hey, Squig, d'ya mind?"   
"Naw, naw, jus' make sure ya come back," he said.   
Lenny left the apartment, closing the door behind him. "If it's about the kiss, I'm sorry."   
"Len, ya don't gotta be sorry, I *liked* it," Laverne said. "Remember when ya gave me that note?"   
"Yeah..."   
"Well, I'd been hopin' that you were gonna follow it up with like a monster movie marathon an' an in person proposal or som'en," Laverne said.   
"Ya mean..."   
"I was gonna say yes, but ya didn't gimme the chance."   
"So, now what?" Lenny asked.   
"Well," Laverne started, "I was kinda hopin' maybe we can start from the beginnin' an' actually date."   
Lenny's face lit up. "Ya really mean it!?"   
"'Course I do, Len, ya big dope," Laverne said.   
"That's great!" Lenny said, then hugged her tightly.   
"Len... can't... breathe..." she gasped.   
"Oops," he said, sheepishly, letting go, "sorry."   
"It's okay," Laverne said, then pulled him into a long, tender kiss. 

  
Cowboy Bill's...   
"This is really nice of you," Shirley said.   
"Think nothin' of it. Besides, you really ought to take it easy, now," Edna said.   
Shirley leaned on the table. "Yeah, I know I should, but..."   
"No, buts! Laverne's been takin' care of herself just fine. Of course, Frank keeps wantin' to have her move in with us," Edna said.   
Shirley gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, I think things will be much better now."   
"I hope so," Edna said. "Here comes Laverne now."   
Laverne stopped in the doorway and turned around. "C'mon, will ya?" She went back out.   
"Well, that was odd," Edna commented.   
"You think *that's* odd..." Shirley mumbled.   
Laverne reappeared in the doorway, dragging Lenny with her.   
Edna stood up. "Laverne, what's going on?"   
"Len's just a little nervous 'bout bein' back," Laverne said, then elbowed him, "ain'tcha?"   
Lenny nodded, wincing. "Yeah."   
"I guess so. Well, sit," Edna said and they all did. "So, Lenny, where did you go?"   
"I asked him to write a book about that," Laverne interrupted. "Actually, I could ghost write it cuz I've heard it twice now."   
"I'll tell ya later," Lenny said.   
"Okay. Oh, I better go check on Frank and let him know you're all here," Edna said. She got up and went into the kitchen.   
Shirley turned to Laverne and Lenny. "So?"   
"What?" Laverne asked.   
"Remember, I told you I wanted details..." Shirley prodded.   
Laverne grinned. "We're datin'."   
Shirley gave a quiet squeal. "That's great!"   
"Yeah, but I'm kinda worried about how Pop'll take it," Laverne said.   
Lenny tapped her on the shoulder. "Think you're 'bout ta find out, Vernie."   
"So soon...?" Laverne mumbled.   
Frank joined them at the table. "Shirley!" He hugged her. "I'm gonna have a godchild before I'm a grandfather." He glared at Laverne.   
"Pop!" Laverne said.   
"Maybe only nine months before," Lenny mumbled. Laverne elbowed him--again--and he coughed.   
"An' you!" Frank said, pointing at Lenny. "Where've ya been?"   
Laverne slapped her forehead.   
"I'll tell ya later when I tell Edna," Lenny said.   
"That's right, because Laverne has something she wants to tell you, Mr. DeFazio," Shirley said.   
Laverne gave Shirley a pleading look, but Shirley just shrugged. "Pop, I... uh..."   
"Well, what is it, Muffin? Spit it out," Frank said.   
"I... uh..." Laverne said, sounding rather pained.   
"We're datin'," Lenny interjected.   
"What?" Frank asked. "This true?"   
"As of fifteen minutes ago," Laverne said, looking a little worried.   
There was an uneasy silence, then Frank said: "Well, he ain't Italian, but he ain't Squiggy and he's alot better than all those other guys you dated."   
"So... you're not gonna yell, then throw him out?" Laverne questioned.   
"Naw, why would I do that to a possible future son-in-law?" Frank said.   
Shirley nudged Laverne. "And you were worried."   
"I'm gonna get ya for this, Shirl," Laverne promised. 

  
The girls entered their apartment.   
"See, Laverne, there was absolutely nothing to worry about," Shirley said, sitting on the couch.   
"Nothin' ta worry 'bout? Shirl, d'ya remember when I told Edna 'bout that dream I had with us alot older and marryin' the boys, huh? Remember, she'd said it was a nightmare!" Laverne said, then paused a beat. "You've already been married, granted, he wasn't the right guy for ya, but up until the thing with Len, I was still datin' a different guy every few weeks. We're thirty, Shirl. An' I've been thinkin' 'bout this, I mean, I've had a whole *year*. Tell ya the truth, I wasn't really sure *what* I was gonna do until Len came back last night. I should've known a good thing all along." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I had ta get that out." She plopped down next to Shirley on the couch.   
Shirley remained silent for a moment, then said: "Well, atleast I know you're not 'in trouble'." She glared at her best friend. "Besides, Lenny's like a completely different person when Squiggy isn't around. And I wasn't against this, I just want to make sure you don't go rushing in head first, like I did."   
"Awe, thanks, Shirl!" Laverne said, hugging her.   
The door opened and Lenny stood in the doorway. "That was beautiful, girls." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Awe, ya got any tissues? My face is leakin'..."   
Laverne grabbed the box of Kleenex and brought them over to him. "Here ya go, Len." She paused so he could blow his nose. "Why were ya listenin' at the door?"   
"I wanted ta see if ya were doin' anythin' tonight an' I heard ya talkin' so I waited," Lenny said.   
"Nope nothin' tonight. Ya got somethin' in mind?" Laverne said.   
"Could I offer a suggestion?" Shirley said. They turned and looked at her. "I'll take that as a yes. How about you two double date with me and Carmine?"   
"Has he asked ya or have ya asked him yet, Shirl?" Laverne asked.   
"Well, no, but..." Shirley said.   
"Ask before ya make plans," Laverne said.   
"Okay," Shirley said, getting up. "I'll go ask right now." She left.   
"Worked like a charm," Laverne commented.   
"Yeah, that was a good idea, Vernie," Lenny said.   
She shrugged. "Nothin' to it." 

  
  



End file.
